honwfandomcom-20200214-history
Trick or Trap
Trick or Trap is a level 5 dungeon located in the Ruins of Illefarn area. Requirements *15 Energy *Level 5 *2x Skeleton Key Fragment *Completed Bones, Thugs and Sorcery Adventure Description Correspondence from a mysterious agent of Thay named "Jack" found in the depths of Neverdeath's catacombs point to the presence of a secret necromantic laboratory within the ruins of Illefarn. Doomguide Volahk exhorts you to make haste! Uncover the Thayans' secret plot and ensure it does not reach fulfillment! Rewards *65 Gold *1x Guilded Skeleton Key Adventure Unlocked (Upon Completion) *Monster Mash Room Layout Room 1 (Illefarn Laboratory) *Empty. Room 2 ("Jack") *1x Spellwarded Boneshard *2x Spellwarded Skeleton *1x Spellwarded Blazing *The creatures in this room are immune to ongoing damage & most spell damage; only melee & ranged damage are effective. Room 3 (An Experiment) *Empty. *The northern zoning area will lead to Room 4, the eastern one will lead to Room 5. *Once you enter this room, you can't go back. Even after killing Jack in Room 7, you can't go back to rooms 6, 5, 4/3, etc. I wanted to go back to Room 4 to collect the treasure after the Jack fight in Room 7 so that when I had a member die by the Room 4 Level 10 death trap, it wouldn't really matter. Well, it doesn't let you do that :). Room 4 (An Interesting Choice) *1x Death Trap (Level 10). If a character steps on the trap or attempts to disarm it, that charcacter will unavoidably die. However, the fallen member can be revived with a Potion of Life or a Raise Dead (Cleric) spell. *Unlocked chest (Item Loot) Room 5 (..."the gift of insight"...) *2x Evermending Chillborn *2x Evermending Corpse *The creatures in this room are immune to melee & ranged damage, only ongoing and spell damage are effective. *Once you've entered this room, you cannot go back to the previous rooms. You can only go onward to Room 6 after all creatures are killed. Room 6 (A Mysterious Trap) *''Traps:'' 1x Mysterious Trap (Level 10) *The trap in this room restores health to all party members. Trust it; just walk onto the trap with any character. Room 7 ("...one final gift...") *1x Spellwarded Boneshard *1x Spellwarded Blazing *1x Evermending Chillborn *1x Evermending Corpse *1x Jack (Boss) *After the first few rounds, Jack will become immune to all magic and melee attacks. Use Ranged Attack to damage him. *Basic loot (gold and consumables. 4x Pumpkin Masks were removed from loot.) 'Loot' 'Heroic' Room 4 Chest, 4 random items among: *Skeletal Crossbow (all classes) *+2 Orc Battle Armor (Rogue, Fighter) *+2 Distorting Cloth Armor (Wizard) *+1 Razorlink Chainmail (Cleric) *Precise Swordman's Blade (Fighter) *The Cunning Blade (Rogue) *(2x) Violent Mood Ring (Wizard) 'Hard' Room 4 Chest *Skeletal Crossbow (all classes) *The Cunning Blade (Rogue) 'Normal' Room 4 chest (3 item slots total, 1 item will appear twice) *Skeletal Crossbow (all classes) *+2 Chainmail (Rogue) *+1 Razorlink Chainmail (Rogue) *Violent Mood Ring (Wizard) The same items show up for all classes, regardless of class restrictions. Category:Dungeons Category:Ruins of Illefarn Category:Level 5 Category:Halloween 2011